


A movie with Moira and David

by pombaloo



Series: Adventures with a 2 year old [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pombaloo/pseuds/pombaloo
Summary: AU – During their time in Schitt’s Creek, Moira finds herself pregnant, much to her and Johnny's surprise. The little tyke, Charlotte (Lottie for short) is now just over 2 years old. Moira let Johnny take the reins at the start, but after her time away in Bosnia, she realised that she was quite fond of her little replica. She missed her nearly as much as she missed Johnny.
Relationships: David Rose & Moira Rose, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose
Series: Adventures with a 2 year old [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158263
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A movie with Moira and David

Moira arrived back from a Jazzagal rehearsal to an empty motel room. She wandered over to the Motel Reception where Johnny and Lottie were manning the front desk. They had a selection of Lottie’s toys stashed under the desk. She could play while Johnny worked if there was no one else to look after her. Lottie liked helping Daddy run the motel, or ‘my Momo’ as she called it. She hadn’t quite come to understand why other people stayed at the motel too. Her favourite job was helping Stevie with the towels, she was getting quite good and not dropping them all on the floor.

‘Hello sweetheart ,’ Johnny smiled at his wife as she entered, then looked down at their daughter sat playing on the floor, out of sight, waiting for her to realise who had come in.

‘Hard at work as always,’ Moira smiled at her husband as Lottie’s ears pricked up.

‘Mommy!’ Lottie cried as she ran round to be picked up by her mother, who kissed her on the cheek.’

‘Hi sweetheart, did you have a nap after I left?’ Moira asked her daughter.

Lottie nodded furiously then rested her head on Moira’s shoulder, causing Moira to frown at Johnny, she shouldn't be tired.

‘She slept for 20 whole minutes after at least 10 minutes of resistance,’ Johnny informed her, watching his daughter, he loved seeing them together.

‘Well that just won’t do.’ Moira exclaimed, ‘Did you give her Kitty and Blanky?’

‘Yes,’ Johnny replied plainly.

‘Did you put the sleeping music on? The motel can be very noisy, you know John. What with Roland hanging around and the other guests and…’

‘Yes, I put the music on, Moira. Roland works here and we have very respectful guests,’ he replied, starting to become a little agitated with his wife.

‘Well did you stroke her forehead?’ Moira raised her voice a smidgen, matching Johnny’s annoyance. She rocked Lottie gently on her hip, hoping her daughter would go back to sleep for her and she would get some alone time with her wigs.

‘I did everything correctly Moira, just as you do it,’ he smiled at her, trying to stay calm.

‘You must not have the special touch that I do, they say that mothers and daughters have a special bond you know, John.’

‘That’s probably it, Moira.’ Johnny couldn’t be happier at how taken with their daughter Moira had become, but he did find it frustrating when she made him feel like the inferior parent. They were normally such a good team.

‘Shall we go and find a movie to watch Little Miss Rose?’ Moira asked her daughter. She thought that a movie would be the best way to lull her back into a slumber.

‘Movie!’ Lottie exclaimed in agreement.

Johnny got up and kissed his girls bye, wanting to smooth out any tension right there, unaware that Moira wasn’t feeling any.

Moira carried Lottie back to their room and set her down on the floor next to the TV, taking her shoes off.

‘What about this?’ Moira asked her daughter, holding up a DVD Twyla had given them last week. The DVD had animated penguins on the front, it didn’t look too bad and it only needed to last as long as it took Lottie to fall back asleep.

‘Pen-gins,’ Lottie smiled, grabbing the DVD off her mother.

‘Pen-guins darling.’ Moira managed to pry the DVD out of its case with Lottie still holding it and popped it in the player. She picked up her daughter, with the DVD case, and placed her at the top of their bed. Moira grabbed Kitty and Blanky out of Lottie’s cot and tried to give them to her.

‘Don’t you want to cuddle Kitty and Blanky?’ Moira suggested, attempting to take the DVD case off her daughter, she would never sleep with that in her grasp.

‘No,’ Lottie protested, clutching it tighter. She gets her stubbornness from her father, Moira thought.

Moira arranged their pillows around her and put her Blanky over her, trying to create a sleeping environment.

‘The pen-gins on the TV,’ Lottie exclaimed while glancing between the DVD case and the TV as the movie started.

‘Yes darling, the pen-guins are in the movie,’ she brushed her daughter’s hair out of her face. Johnny hadn't put her clip back in her hair after her nap so it was falling all over her face. ‘Why don’t you lie down?’

‘No mommy, I want to watch the pen-gins,’ Lottie scrunched up her face at her mother, starting to work out what was going on.

‘Okay sweetheart,’ Moira sighed as she sat back into the bed, watching Lottie’s excited face at the singing penguins, at least she was content.

‘What is this?’ David asked with disgust as he entered from his room, closing the door behind him and staring at the TV.

‘Twyla gave it to us, it would appear that penguins can sing.’

‘It looks terrible.’

‘You don't have to watch it,’ Moira pointed out.

‘Alexis is working and I'm too distracting apparently,’ David replied as he walked in front of the TV to his dad’s side of the bed, unhappy at being kicked out.

‘David!’ Lottie cried as he blocked her view, she had already perfected saying his name in the manner of her sister and mother.

‘I'm moving!’ he protested, making a face at his little sister.

‘She's meant to be sleeping,’ Moira mouthed at her son as he sat down on the bed, ‘But it isn't working.’

‘What’s with the…’ David pointed at the DVD case still being cuddled by Lottie.

Moira shrugged. She loved her daughter, but she wasn't expected to understand her.

David took out his phone but his attention was soon caught by the TV. ‘What are they singing about?’

‘David, I cannot be expected to answer your irksome questioning.’ Moira had been sat with her eyes closed, she would get some rest in, even if Lottie wasn’t planning on it.

‘But listen to what they are singing about,’ David argued.

Moira sat up, giving the movie her full attention, then made a shocked face at her son.

‘Uhuh. Exactly. They are singing about…’

‘You don't need to say it David,’ Moira exclaimed quickly, preventing him from saying any more. She checked that Lottie wasn't listening. Luckily, she was fixated by the penguins, or maybe that was the problem.

‘One penguin, just told the other penguin, that they ‘turned them on’,’ David elongated the last words.

‘That’s your dirty mind making things up, David,’ Moira was cross with her son, it was a children's animation, there was nothing wrong with the movie. She wasn't the finest of mothers when David and Alexis were growing up, but she felt that she had improved greatly since then, and wouldn't take any criticism on her parenting.

‘I didn’t make it up, the penguins sang it!’ David protested.

Moira looked at her daughter closely, looking for any signs of her listening to their conversation. ‘Are you enjoying the movie darling?’

Lottie looked up at her mother and nodded with a big smile before returning her gaze to the TV. Moira made a mental note that this was not the movie to use to get Lottie to sleep.

‘See David, she's fine. The movie is fine,’ Moira glanced at her son before settling back down into the bed.

‘If you say so, you're her mother,’ David replied, returning to his phone.

‘Yes I am,’ Moira glared at him but he wasn't looking. She put her arm around Lottie who cuddled into her, still clutching the DVD case.

They were still watching when Johnny came in.

‘Well this is nice, isn't it,’ he smiled upon seeing the three of them together, ‘What are we watching?’

‘Penguins singing dodgy songs,’ David replied without looking up from his phone, seemingly bored of the movie.

Johnny watched for a minute as the penguins seemed to be visiting some sort of cult, his expression growing increasingly concerned as he watched.

‘Moira, is this movie appropriate?’

‘I don't see what the problem is John,’ her voice full of defense. She had continued sitting there with her eyes shut instead of watching, and had no idea what her daughter had been viewing.

‘Daddy!’ Lottie exclaimed, causing Moira to pause the movie. Lottie jumped up and bounced down the bed to her father, she dropped the DVD case on the bed before throwing her arms around him.

‘Hi sweetheart,’ Johnny kissed her cheek as he picked her up. She quickly squirmed out and bounced her way back down the bed. Lottie landed on Moira, who flinched. She picked up her Kitty and Blanky, snuggling into them and her mother. Johnny smiled at Lottie’s actions, he knew too well what it was like to be jumped on.

Johnny gasped as he picked up the discarded DVD case. ‘Moira, it says it’s a PG, Parental Guidance,’ he almost shouted.

His shocked face and tone immediately annoyed Moira. ‘I am a parent and I am guidancing.’ She knew that guidancing was not a real word, but she was being accused of a crime she did not commit and it was upsetting her.

‘With your eyes closed,’ David interjected.

‘Our daughter is 2 years old Moira, she should not be watching PG films.’

‘Told you,’ David added, not looking up.

Moira glared at him.

‘Can you lower your tone please, Mr Rose. I am not trying to tarnish our daughter’s juvenescence,’ Moira turned the direction of her glare to her husband. She cuddled her daughter tighter on her lap with a huff. ‘She has been holding on to that case the whole time, so I have not yet had the opportunity to read this document.’

‘What is all this noise?’ Alexis appeared in the doorway.

‘Hi honey, your mother and I were just having a discussion,’ Johnny smiled at his eldest daughter.

‘An argument,’ David chipped it, causing glares from both his parents.

‘I've done enough work for one day,’ Alexis replied cheerily, ‘I think it's time to go for dinner. That movie is a tad mature for my little Lollipop by the way,’ she said as she returned to her room. Johnny and Moira had tried to persuade Alexis not to call her sister Lollipop, but it hadn't sunk in and they had given up enforcing it.

‘We know, thank you Alexis,’ Johnny snapped back.

‘Then why are you still watching it?’ she called from the other room, causing Moira to turn it off completely.

‘My pen-gins,’ Lottie protested, looking up at her mother.

‘Pen-guins, Lottie, can you say that? Pen-guins,’ Johnny sat down on the edge of the bed in front of his girls, looking enthusiastically at Lottie..

‘Leave it John,’ Moira warned.

Johnny smiled lovingly at his wife, they both still had a lot to learn when it came to parenting.

‘Are you hungry Lottie?’ Johnny asked, squeezing Moira’s hand, he was used to ensuring that Moira knew he wasn’t annoyed at her.

‘Yes Daddy,’ Lottie stood up, wrapped her arms around her father and fell into him. He kissed her cheek before popping her down on the floor. ‘Go find your shoes honey.’

Johnny shuffled up the bed closer to Moira. David next to them, completely oblivious to their movements.

‘Are you alright sweetheart?’ Johnny held her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

Moira smiled and nodded at him. She planted a quick kiss on his lips.

‘Ew,’ David got up from their bed and went back to his room, ‘I don't want another sibling thanks.’

‘Got them,’ Lottie announced triumphantly as she stood beaming at her parents with her shoes on the wrong feet. Her hair falling all over her face. Moira left the bed to search for her clips.

‘So close honey,’ Johnny smiled as he knelt down. Lottie held on to his shoulders as he swapped her shoes over. ‘There we go, all ready to go.’

‘Just one second Little Miss Rose,’ Moira crept up from behind and pinned her daughter’s head to her legs, attacking her messy hair with the clips. She spun her round to check what she looked like. ‘Now you can see where you’re going.’

Lottie immediately reached up and adjusted the clips, causing Moira to kneel down and try again.

‘Better?’ Moira smiled at her daughter, she agreed that they weren’t quite in properly the first time.

‘Yes Mommy.’ Lottie reached up to take the hand of each of her parents. ‘Patrick dinner?’

‘I don’t know sweetheart, we’ll have to ask David,’ Moira replied, she did love Patrick.

‘Kids, we’re going,’ Johnny shouted into the next room as he and Moira swung Lottie out the door, making her giggle.


End file.
